Reflections
by MegaKnight2000
Summary: Two farmers decide to take their girls out to eat but little did they know, they would all eat at the same place? Will the twins get along or try to kill each other?


**Hello back again for another oneshot concerning two couples. Scott/Amy and Rodney/Samey. I've always wanted to write about the former so this is the perfect time to do so and the latter is a good bonus just to go with the farm boy cousins(I know it's not confirmed Scott and Rodney are related but they could be!) and twins dynamics. Plus it's being written for my friend to accompany her amazing art. Ok on with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Total Drama related. **

"Wow Rodney this place is beautiful." Samey gushed while she and the large farm boy made their way to the restaurant. "How did you afford such a fancy place like this?"

"Well uhh I had to do a lot of chores for people around my hometown. Good thing dad knew a lot of people so it worked out pretty well." Rodney laughed. "I'm glad you're happy with it or I would never even think of considering it."

"Awww you're so sweet." Samey smiled as she stood on her tippy toes and kissed Rodney on the cheek, causing the boy to blush.

"Hehe well ga-you foo me" Rodney gibbered out, still dazed by the kiss causing Samey to giggle.

"Shall we go inside?" Samey chuckled with Rodney nodding in response. They made their way to the door with Rodney opening it for Samey, causing her to smile at him once again. Once inside, the two went over to the front where the clerk was waiting at the front.

"Umm I have reservations for two?" Rodney said. "For a Rodney and Sammy."

"Hmm may I see some ID?" The clerk said.

"Sure thing." Rodney then went inside his pocket and pulled out his license. "Here you go."

"Ok let's see." The clerk said as he took a look at it and his computer. "Ok we do have on our file a Rodney and Sammy. Plus it fits your ID description. Let me escort you to your seats."

"Awesome. Alright Sammy, let's head on out." Rodney smiled.

"Ok." Samey smiled back as Rodney nervously made his way for her hand and contemplating if he should hold her hand or not. Samey noticed this and giggled as she held his hand and interlaced their fingers causing the boy's face to turn as red as his hair. They followed the man to their seats not knowing what was in store for them...

Elsewhere, another couple were busy arguing about some matter at hand with the girl fuming and the boy trying to keep his cool and his pants on at the girl's extremely, violate behavior.

"Ugh why the hell did you have to take me to a low down piece of junk restaurant?!" Amy bellowed. "You could have atleast taken me somewhere that atleast has better AC and a better view. And oh my gag! Look at this crappy menu! Like who the fuck still even eats tofu anymore?"

"Cmon babe... you can atleast _act _like you give a shit about all the hard work I had to do to get the money for this dinner." Scott scoffed. "Do you know how many people Duncan and I had to ro- uhh actually never mind hehe."

"Wait? What did you do?" Amy narrowed her eyes at Scott. "It is kind of weird how you got so much cash in a short period of time with how broke you are."

"Just don't worry about it babe. It's no big deal." Scott chuckled, nervously.

Amy looked at him for a good minute and even though she knew he was lying, she decided to drop it out of frustration.

"Ugh whatever...loser." Amy folded her arms, annoyed.

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you look in red?" Scott smirked, seductively which caused the mean blonde to blush.

"W-well... did I ever tell you how _stupid _you look in general?" Amy glared with her face still red.

"If stupid means gorgeous, then you got all kinds of stupid all over ya... including that hot beauty mark of yours." Scott winked causing Amy to blush harder.

She just doesn't know what's up with this guy. As gross as he is and how he literally lets her walk all over him, some part of her can't help but to be attracted to him. While he's still the biggest germ to ever set foot on the face of the planet, she doesn't mind getting infected a bit if it means having to be with him...just she could boss him around of course or atleast that's what she tells herself.

"Ugh you're so lame." Amy groaned. "Where's that damn waiter already? We've been waiting for like 15 minutes!"

"Chill sweetheart. I'm sure they're busy helping some loser right now." Scott shrugged.

"Ok so that will be the spaghetti and meatballs for the young lady and the roasted pork for the gentlemen, correct?" The waiter said.

"Yep. That sounds about right." Rodney answered.

"Ok I'll take the order in and get your drinks. We hope you enjoy yourselves here."

"Thanks. I'm sure we will." Samey smiled as the waiter made his way to the back, leaving the couple alone. Since they've started dating a month ago, Samey's never been this happy in a long time... more like 16 years. She finally found someone who would treat her right and would protect her at all cost. Sure Rodney has a habit on being awkward with every lady he talks to, but she just finds it as part of his charm and good nature. She didn't realize she was still staring at Rodney as the boy looked at her with confusion on his face.

"Uhh Sammy? Something wrong? Do I have something on my face?" Rodney inquired.

"Oh! Nothing! I was just thinking to myself." Samey blushed while looking down at her hands which seated on her lap.

"Ok. And Sammy, you really do look beautiful tonight. There's no other place that I'd rather be but with you right here and now." Rodney smiled which caused the blonde's heart to beat faster and her face to turn redder.

"Wow.. thanks Rodney. You look very good yourself." Samey said trying to calm her beating heart and her emotions. No one's ever called her beautiful or made her feel important the way Rodney does. It's like he's her Iron Giant[1] large and strong on the outside but has a big heart in the inside. She may not realize this but she may be falling in love with him due to his personality and how he treats her which is a complete contrast on how her sister and everyone else treats her. She likes this feeling and she wouldn't trade it for the world. She feels wanted for the first time in a long time.

"Sorry for the wait, madam. Here are your drinks and appetizers." The waiter said as he brought said items to Amy and Scott's table.

"Well it's about time! This lack of consideration for a beautiful girl is _appalling._" Amy fired off on the waiter. " Like it takes 15 minutes to bring out some damn bread sticks and two drinks? Like my god... even McJackies isn't this terrible."

The waiter's eye twitched at the girl's behavior but kept up his smile and said nothing. Scott noticed this and smirked. He _loves _it when Amy makes people feel like shit. It makes for great comedy and on top of her extremely bossy behavior, she's a bigger catch than Courtney ever was. The moment he watched Pahkitew Island and saw her, he just knew he had to meet her and when he finally did, it started off very rocky with her calling him names, beating the hell out of him and ordering him around like a dog. Most men would run the first chance they get, but not Scott. He liked her even more with every negative thing she dished out on him. He just couldn't help it.

"Again, I'm sorry for the wait. Your meal should be ready very soon. I'll be back to see if you guys need anything else."

Scott snorted. "I think we got everything we need for now. You could leave now."

At this, the waiter left as fast as he can so he wouldn't have to deal with the rude couple any further or enrage them. Once alone, Amy blushed at how cold Scott was to the waiter. It might be because he's such an asshole to people, that she finds the relationship somewhat bearable ignoring all of it's many cons. She didn't realize she was still staring at Scott, but the devious farmer did.

"What's the matter, princess? Liking what you see?" Scott winked.

"W-what?! As if! Why would _anyone _want to look at your ugly mug?" Amy folded her arms, still red in the face.

"Well because mama says I'm as handsome as a mule and where we come from, that means a lot." Scott smirked.

"Ugh just stop talking!" Amy snapped as she made her way for the bread stick and shoved it down Scott's throat causing the redneck to gag and the mean twin to smirk.

Meanwhile, Samey and Rodney were deep in conversation about goals for the future. Rodney wants to be a land owner some day while Samey wants to get into beauty school. For Rodney, he's never been this invested in a girl in a long time and this coming from a guy who's had a _ridiculous _amount of "girlfriends" in the past. He finally realized that her sister Amy was the mean girl and Samey was the nice girl after Pahkitew Island aired and he felt guilty for how he treated her. Since then, he tried to make it up to her and while the process was slow, it gradually started picking up and eventually lead to them finally dating. Rodney felt like the luckiest guy in the world with having such a beautiful girl like Samey by his side. Though it wasn't entirely her looks that made him like her, it's her personality. The one that endures such hardship and pain which is somewhat similar to his own mother's back when she was alive. Maybe that's why he's so invested in her. Because she reminds him of his lost mother... or something else entirely. He's not sure but at the same time, doesn't really care. He likes..no _loves _Samey regardless.

The waiter finally made his way back with the refreshments appetizers with Samey and Rodney turning to look at him.

"Here's your refreshments. Your meal should be ready very soon." The waiter said.

"Ok. Thank you for the hospitality." Samey smiled.

"Yeah, this place definitely has the best quality on customer service." Rodney nodded his head in agreement.

"Why I'm flattered by the compliments. We thank you guys for your time." The waiter smiled as he looked at Samey more carefully. Something about her just screamed deja-vu now that he had more time to examine the couple.

"Umm is there something wrong?" Samey questioned.

"Oh...it's nothing. I just have this feeling that I've seen you in more than one place tonight." The waiter said as he left for the kitchen leaving the couple, confused at the waiter's strange actions.

"_More than one place? _What's that supposed to mean?" Samey said as she reached for a bread stick.

"Beats the heck outta me." Rodney shrugged.

Amy was starting to feel annoyed and it's not because of Scott's rambling about how he jumped some guy at the farm or how great his group RVB is. She just had some sinking feeling, that _more _annoyances were coming her way tonight. She doesn't know why she feels this way and tried to shake it off, but it just wouldn't go away.

"And so we went to their district and pretty much punked them for all their shit." Scott rambled on in laughter. "But the best part is-"

"Shut up!" Amy rudely interrupted. "I'm heading to the bathroom to re-apply my make up. You better not screw with anything while I'm gone."

"Relax babe... the only thing I'm gonna _screw_ is _you _when we get out of this place." Scott winked, flirtatiously causing the girl to blush again.

"Pig."

"Gorgeous". Scott shot back with a smirk. He just loves pissing her off some times but Amy didn't appreciate that and showed it when she kicked him in the jewels, causing the boy to fall over his seat.

"Much better." Amy smirked as she got up and made her way to the bathroom. As she did so, she noticed something to the right and was dumbfounded when she recognized the forms of her sister and Rodney conversing away.

"SPAREMY?!" Amy yelled which grabbed the attention of the couple and some other people around them.

"A-AMY?!" Samey shouted in shock with Rodney just as shocked as her when he saw Scott getting up from the ground.

"SCOTT?!"

Scott then turned and looked Rodney's way with his face in mixture of shock and annoyance. "RODNEY? Aww you gotta be kidding me! The hell are you doing here?"

"I could say the same to you. How did you even know we were coming here?" Rodney inquired.

"Who said I came because _you _came? "Scott glared. "We just happened to dine in the same restaurant as you losers."

"I _knew _this shitty night was going to turn even more shitty. But this bad? I had no idea." Amy groaned in anger.

"Same can be said to you, _Amy._" Samey spat out in disgust. "You just couldn't leave me alone _for once._"

"Are you _kidding _me?!" Amy snapped. "If it wasn't for my idiot boyfriend, I wouldn't even be eating at a restaurant that seems ok with letting trash like you in. But seeing how low quality it is, I'm not that surprised."

Samey glared at her for the insult. "Yeah if I were Scott, I would have taken you somewhere _far _less cheaper to eat at like the zoo with all the hungry animals."

"What did you say to me, _Sparemy_?" Amy bellowed.

"Guess mom's family genes on _hearing _passed right by you it would seem." Samey smirked which caused Amy to growl.

"Inferior dogs like you shouldn't be barking at their masters!" Amy yelled as she tackled Samey to the ground leading to the two girls wrestling on the ground, yelling curses at each other. Desperate to stop the fight, Rodney ran over to get Samey away from Amy, while looking at Scott.

"Don't just stand there, Scott! Help me get the girls away from each other!" Rodney yelled in frustration.

"And stop this awesome cat fight going on right now? Nothing warms a man's heart like a hoedown. This is more entertaining than shooting kitchen rats." Scott laughed.

"If you don't help, then I'll just have to let uncle know who _really _took his ant farm collection." Rodney smirked causing the devious redneck to glare at him.

"Ugh...fine... snitch." Scott muttered, rolling his eyes as he made his way to the twins to separate them. Once they did so, Amy grabbed Scott's shirt.

"We're leaving! Tell the waiter we'll take the food to go. I'm not eating here with vermin." Amy spat out, glaring at Samey who returned the glare.

"Sure thing babe. And if it means anything, you _totally _kicked her ass." Scott snickered causing Amy to punch him in the gut as she made her way for the exit.

"You ok, Sammy?" Rodney asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. With her gone, we could finally try to enjoy our meal." Samey said still feeling the heat from the fight.

"Well if it means anything to you, I really liked how you stood up for yourself." Rodney smiled causing Samey to blush.

"Thanks Rodney. You always know what to say that makes me feel a lot better." As she said this, she went on her tippy toes and planted her lips on Rodney's. At first he was in shock, but he happily returned it, wrapping his arms around her waist as he did so. Scott got the food from the waiter in a bag and turned back around to see Rodney and Samey kissing. Uncomfortable at the sight, he left the restaurant where Amy was waiting outside, glaring at him.

"What the hell took you so long?" Amy snapped.

Scott rolled his eyes. "The guy was wrapping up the food damn... chill babe."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"You're right... that's usually vice versa, right?" Scott smirked causing Amy's glare at him to strengthen. "Besides your sister and Rodney's make out session distracted me."

"What?!" Amy yelled as she looked through the window and saw her sister and Rodney locking lips. "She thinks she's so great, well I'll show her whatever she can do, _I_ can do better." As she said this, Amy grabbed Scott's shirt and slammed her lips on his own, shocking the dirt farmer. Once the initial shock subsided, Scott returned the kiss with the same amount of aggression as he wrapped his arms around her waist, dropping the bag to ground.

The civilians walking across the street noticed Scott and Amy kissing and from the window saw Rodney and Samey kissing as well. In a weird sense, it's like looking through a mirror. Like a reflection.

**A/N: And that ends the one shot. As you know, I made a reference to the Iron Giant(which was a awesome movie back in the day) as a way to compare him to Rodney. ****The cover for this story was drawn by my friend Cherry aka Galactic Red Beauty of DA(seriously check this girl's art. She's amazing).Hopefully everyone was in character especially Rodney since I felt at times he may have been a bit OOC when I wrote his lines but hopefully it wasn't that bad. Overall, I writing this and hopefully you guys liked reading it. I may do more stories for the two couples especially Scott and Amy at a later time. I just feel like these pairings have potential. We'll have to wait and see. Till then!**


End file.
